Draco's Early Morning Woes
by Bookworm Believer
Summary: Draco battles sleepiness as he struggles to get ready for a very early morning class at Hogwarts, forgetting one essential item in the process. Eighth year one-shot. Harry/Draco fluff. In response to alyssialui's Round 14 Twister Challenge.


**A/N: Taylor (or Tay if you so prefer) here! This is my first fanfiction, and it's in response to alyssialui's Twister Challenge. This is my Round 14 response, which I chose to write on someone forgetting to wear pants. I do hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of the characters mentioned. I just like to play with them ;D**

Draco Malfoy was not a morning person. Not one little bit.

So why in Merlin's name was he up before the sun rose? A simple answer really, if one was to think about it. He had a 'special' class to attend. All the eighth year return students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had the same class; a fitness and physical wellbeing class.

He may not be the same Draco he was before the war, but neither the 'old' Draco nor the 'new' Draco liked participating in physical activity more strenuous than walking between classes or flying on a broomstick. (Unless of course it involved a bed, his boyfriend Harry and a definite lack of clothing; then he was all for it.)

However, the teachers of Hogwarts thought it was a _simply fantastic_ idea to force the students to run and exercise before the sun had even risen. Note the sarcasm.

Grumbling, Draco pulled himself out of his warm and very comforting bed and dragged his feet along the cold floor of the dungeon dorm room, making his way towards the bathroom he shared with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Draco was intent on having a cold shower to _hopefully_ wash away his still present sleepiness. Although, he wasn't quite sure what made him believe that anything could completely eliminate the powerful remnants of sleep that clung to his mind and body, as he was never able to rid himself of the tiredness until five minutes before his first class (at _normal time_ might he add ).

Once again dragging his feet along the cold floor of his room, he attempted –rather poorly- to dress himself in clothing considered appropriate for his morning activities.

Taking a sleepy note of the fact that both Blaise and Theodore had already vacated the dorm room, Draco slipped on his shoes and once again dragged his feet down the stairs and through the empty Slytherin Common Room. Moving slowly through the hallways and making his way to the entrance hall, Draco didn't pause before walking through the doors and across the grass towards the Quidditch pitch.

With his eyes only half open, he failed to notice the odd looks he was getting from the rest of his classmates gathered on the Quidditch pitch. He did however, notice his boyfriend walking quickly towards him. Had Draco been fully awake, he might have noticed both Harry and the rest of his peers chuckling or giggling openly.

Harry walked closer, and once he was in reaching distance, Draco pulled him closer and pressed his lips gently to his boyfriend's. It was then that Draco noticed that Harry's lips were turned up at the corners and there was a gentle rumbling coming from his chest.

"Why are you laughing?" Draco whispered as he pulled away slightly from the kiss.

"Draco, I love you, but-" Harry was cut off by his own quiet laughter. Draco glared at his boyfriend. No matter how much he had changed, he didn't like people laughing at him. It was then he took the liberty of looking around at his classmates, finally noticing the looks he was receiving and their laughter.

"Harry James! What in Merlin's name is going on?" Draco demanded.

"Draco darling, you...you forgot your pants." Harry wasn't just laughing quietly now, he had completely changed to outright giggles.

"Potter, don't be foolish. I did not forget my-" Draco took that moment to look down and let out a yelp. He _had_ forgotten his pants, and was currently looking at his pale white and very _naked_ legs. "Harry James Potter! Fix this! Now!"

Noticing movement from over Harry's shoulder, Draco looked to see Granger waving her wand in the general area of his legs. A second later, he felt (and saw, as he looked down) a pair of black exercise trousers appear, covering his legs. Throwing a thankful look her way (Draco would need to remember to call her Hermione now, like she had been asking since he and Harry had become 'official'), sent a glare to his _loving_ boyfriend and stormed off in the opposite direction.

He was _not_ embarrassed. Not one little bit. He just chose to ignore the burning of his cheeks.


End file.
